Luv and Tornadoes
by Tikiman
Summary: Mai has been put under a spell by Yami Bakura's Millenium Ring, what will happen if he does not suceed to return her to her normal state??!
1. Default Chapter

Love and Tornadoes  
  
  
Tikiman~ Hi ALL!!!!!! I have new inspiration to write a new chapter to my list....Thanx to Baby Winter and trio!!!! Ok here we go!  
Tikiman~ Umm...i need someone new to do the disclaimer...how about Seto...?  
Seto~ Not in your dreams newbie.  
Tikiman~ Fine...Just remember, you forced me into this...*pulls out box*  
Seto~ *_* NO! NOT THE----  
Tikiman~ EVIL FISH STICKS!!!!!!  
Seto~ *runs from the room like the coward he is*  
Tikiman~ ummm...Ryou?  
Ryou~ Be Happy To!  
Tikiman~ TY!!!  
Ryou~ Tikiman does not own Mai,Joey,Triston,Tea,Grampa,Yugi,Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Ryou,Pegasus,or Uncle. He does however own Tikiman and Yami Tikiman...since...he created them...thats it isnt it?  
Tikiman~ Uhh...I guess...? Thanx Ryou. ^_^  
Ryou~ ^.^  
Tikiman~ ENJOY!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sunny day in the park*  
Yugi~ What a wonderful day to be out in the park. Look and all the preety flowers blooming, the trees swaying in the wind...and....that huge tornado spiraling towards us destroying everything in its path.  
  
Everyone~ 0_0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi~ Everyone gatjer around me. I'll take us to the nearest shelter!  
  
*POOF*  
  
Ryou~ Where are we...?  
  
Yugi~ L...loooo...looook over there...!!!  
  
Ryou~ What is it??  
  
*Purple eyes glowing in the darkness*  
  
Everyone~ AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yami Yugi~ SHOW YOURSELF UNLESS YOU WISH TO DIE IN THE SHADOW RELM!!!!!  
  
*click*  
  
Mai~ Chill Yugi boy...its just my new sunglasses. Glow in the dark....Ultra Violet...aren't they just soooooo adorable?!!  
  
Tea~ OMG!!!!! I LIKE SOOO LUV THOSE!!! where did you get them im gonna go buy a pair as soon as this storm goes away!  
  
Mai~ Oh, dont bother, I have an extra pair right her...FREE just because you like purple!!!  
  
Tea~ O TY SOOO MUCH!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura~ SHUT UP!!!!! Millenium ring....do something to her!!! ANYTHING!!!   
  
*Brite lite*....*Silence*  
  
Yami Yugi~ I sense that the storm is over. It is safe to go back out.   
  
Yugi~ Yes, but where are we....?  
  
Joey~ *sniff* FOOD!!!!!!!!! I'd recignise that any where...its Grampa's home cooking!!!  
  
Yugi~ We're in my basement??   
  
Li~ *walks down stairs* _!!!!!! EVERONE OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone~ *Runs up stairs in fear of their lives*  
  
Yami Bakura~ Whats that on my shoulder??!  
  
Mai~ No need to worry. Its just me...*licks into Bakura's ear* Tiger  
  
Yami Bakura~ X_X WHERES A FLAME THROWER WHEN YOU NEED ONE???!!!!  
  
*Anime dust cloud*.....*clears  
  
Mai~ WHERES MY SNUGLY WUGGLY BAKURA BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi~ Thank Ra I'm not in his position!!  
  
Mai~ Oh...my Bakooa Beao wanna play hide and go peek...I'll find you my hunny bun..and when i do...not even your Fan Club can stop me! I'll hug you, and kiss you, and luv you for ever and ever!  
  
Yami Yugi~ .....Oh..My...Ra....!! Not even Horis himself can stop her now!!  
  
Yugi~ ....?!  
  
*upstairs*  
  
Yami Bakura~ LISTEN OLD MAN!! YOU GOTTA HIDE ME!!  
  
Grampa~ OLD MAN!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!! Why back in my day---  
  
Yami Bakura~ I DONT HAVE TIME FOR UR STORY FROM 'THE GOOD OLD DAYS'!!  
  
Grampa~ WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  
  
YB~ JUST HIDE ME!!! MY MILLENIUM RING TURNED MAI INTO A MAD PERSON!!! SHE THINKS SHE LUV'S ME AND NOW SHES TRYING TO FIND ME!!!  
  
Grampa~ O..Well, You shoulda said so..  
  
YB~ -_-'  
  
Grampa~ Go in the closet...if you can find room.  
  
Uncle~ ONE MORE THING! *Two finger forehead smack* NEVER INSULT THE GOOD OLD DAYS!!  
  
YB~ WHY I ADA---  
  
Uncle~ *glare*  
  
YB~ *undertone* old man...  
  
*BAKUURRAAAA!!!!!*  
  
YB~ *opens closet*....*mountain of carious crap falls nd covers him*  
  
*Brite Lite*....*Clean floor*  
  
Grampa~ Why doesnt Yami Yugi do that...?! -_-'!! 


	2. Mai's Search!

Tikiman~ Sry ppl, i didn't mean to leave you hangin like that...but... i also wanted to get you interested in the story. So, her i Go. I don't need a disclaimer b/c its the same as last time.  
Ryou~Awww man...but i was pumped...bummer man...  
Yami Yugi~ I like how the story's going, for a beginner, your alright.  
Tikiman~ ^.^ TY!!  
Mai~ Do I really have to keep acting like that...??!  
Tikiman~ Once the story starts I'm afraid so...we have no control over it..  
Yami Bakura~ Whew....im pooped...huunnngggrryyy!  
Joey~ FOOOD!  
Tea~ I just want you all to know that, I LUV YOU ALL!!!  
Li~ *missle launcher*....*5...4...3...2...1..!*  
*anime cloud*....*the only remains are Tea's shoes*  
Tikiman~ Ummmm...yea...STORY...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami Yugi~ *Sensing Grampa's questioning runs up stairs* B/c..uh...i don't have that power....ummm...yeah, thats it...i dont have that power!  
Grampa~ Uhh...Yami...It was a Rhetorical Question...  
YY~ -_-'  
Taylor~ Uhh huh...busted...jup jup...you never rush to answer UNLESS they ask!!  
YY~ *evil glare @ Taylor*  
Mai~ BAKKKUUURRRAAA!!!! HUNNY BUNN!!! Grampa, be a dear...have you seen Bakura?  
Grampa~ *blush* Uhh....No....why, should i have??  
Mai~ Well, i guess not, i KNOW my snuggle bunny came up this way, any one see him?? *pouty puppy dog face*  
Yugi~ NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE!!! I GET THAT ENUF FROM LI!!!! HES IN THE---  
Yami Yugi~ NO YUGI!! DONT REVEAL HIS LOCATION!!  
*too late*  
Yugi~ CLOSET!  
Mai~ *BIG WATERY EYES* TY YUGI!!! *kiss on cheek*  
Yugi~ RUN BAKURA!!! *blushing very bad*  
YB~ I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! *opens door and rushes out*  
Mai~ BAKURA!!! COME BACK BABY!!!!  
Joey~ Should we stop her and give him a head start?  
Li~ NO! LET HIMSUFFER!!! MUAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Triston~*sweat drop*  
Joey~*sweat drop*  
Yugi~*sweat drop*  
Tea~ Thats not a nice thing to say. Your not being very friendly today!  
~*~HEY! I RHYMED!! IM A POET AND I DONT KNOW IT ^.^*~*  
Li~ WHAT!! YOUR STILL HERE!! I THOUGHT I BLEW YOU UP A LOOONNNGG TIME AGO!!!  
Tea~ The power of our friendship brings me back!  
Li~ -_-'  
Mai~ Now whered he go?!  
*right beside Mai, behind the plant*  
YB~ Must...stop...breathing!!  
Mai~ *walks sits down and thinks*  
YB~ *thinking* I HOPE SHE MOVES SOON, I CANT HOLD MY BREATH 4EVER, RYOU WILL DIE!  
Ryou~ Wait, she wants you, so, let me have control, and she wont know its you, only that its me, and ur inside my body or in a FF somewhere...*@_@*  
YB~ WHATEVER!!! JUST TRY IT! Ill think of a solution while you do that*  
*Millenium Ring Eye thingie glows*  
Ryou~ FINALLY!!! Control over my own body!!  
Mai~ RYOU!!  
Ryou~ *SWEAT DROP*  
Mai~ HAVE YOU SEEN BAKURA!!!?   
Ryou~ *sigh of relief* Uhh...no..not latley...Maybe hes in a FF?!  
Mai~ OH...DRAT! 


	3. Trance Undone

Tikiman~ HI PPLZ!!!!!!!! I got good reviews and now, thanx to my new inspiration, this story will come to an end. As far as I know this will e the last Chapter in this saga...but...the story controls me...not vise versa!  
Yami Tikiman~ How true, how true! :P  
YB~ DIE FOOLISH INFEDELS!!!!!!!!!!  
Tikiman~ _ *whistles*Mai...come on...come on...BAKURA...he went that way!  
Mai~ *anime dust cloud* I GOT YOU HUNNY BUN!!! AND NOW I WILL LUV YOU AND KISS YOU 4EVER AND EVER!!!!  
Taylor~*slides away slowly and cautiously*  
Yami Yugi~ AWWW ARENT THEY SOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!  
Li~ *eyes Yami Yugi*  
Yami Yugi~ Sry Mistress...you know i Luv u more than any other person! *mumbles* except Anaksunamun...  
Li~ I HEARD THAT!!! *kick*  
Tikiman~ Li....be a luvly person and do the disclaimer plz! ;)  
Li~ ...*blush*  
Li~ ahh hemm*clears throat*Tikiman does not own Li..as said before, she is a previously borrowed character WITH permission, for all thoughs who wish to borrow me, and he does not own Yugi,Joey,Triston,Mai,Tea,Bakura,or any other Yami's other than his own...and...um...thats it i think..?O yeah, he does not own Anaksunamun either, she is the character from The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, Universal Pictures...lol...umm...now thats all.  
Tikiman~ *wink* sanx! Here we go!! Plz enjoy, and keep all hands, feet and other accessories in the computer chair while reading!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou~ Well Bakura, we make it out alive, u happy?!  
\YB\NO! NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN THINK! /Ryou/ Dont speak to me like that, ill force you out, call her over here, then who will u be able to yell at, URSELF!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!! \YB\YOU WOULDNT!/Ryou/ Wouldnt I?!\YB\ FINE! *shuts up*/Ryou/ I always win!   
*SNAP*  
Yami Yugi~ Uhh...Ryou, plz come out of your trance. We need you back now. Its time for sleep then, school tomorrow morning.   
Ryou~ OH!!! I GOTTA GET HOME!! BYE! *dissapears*  
Yami Yugi~ O_O  
~*~*~  
*Next Morning*  
  
Grampa~ WAKE UP!!!!!! *house shakes*  
Yugi~ BREAKFAST!!!! TOAST!!! MY FAV!!! TOAST in the morning, TOAST in the evining, TOAST at supper time!  
Yami Yugi~ *shakes head* This poor boy. Lives his life by---  
Yugi~ TOAST!!!!  
Grampa~ Wheres Li?  
Yami Yugi~ I dunno, but you have 10 sec..9 sec 8 sec...until tuch down time...  
Grampa~ I know, i set my watch by this  
Yami Yugi~ 4...3...2...1...!  
*door opens*  
Joey~ Hi all, mind if i join you?  
Grampa~ Go right---  
Joey~ Thanx Gramps, your good ppl! *digs in*  
Yugi~ *chew, chomp, swallow, gasp for breath* Hi...Joey...  
Joey~ Uhh huh.... Hey Yug, u gonna eat that ---  
Yugi~ *eyes glow red* MY TOAST!!! STAY BACK!!!!  
Yami Yugi~I dont see why Joey even asks, its the same every day, and after they get done eating, their best friends again!  
Grampa~ There like wearwolves- Food is their full moon, and when its done they go back to human...:p  
Triston~ Wheres Li...? *blushes*  
Yugi~ *SWALLOW* UHH...IM DONE...NO MORE TOAST!!!!!!! THE WORLD WILL END!!!!!!!  
Joey~ *sticks tounge out*  
Yami Yugi~ Here we go, their both done  
Ryou~ TIME FOR SCHOOL!!! WERE LATE!!!!! GET LI!!!!!  
Li~ IM HERE. READY AND HAVE BEEN SINCE 3:00AM!!!!!!! IVE BEEN WORKIN OUT!!! GOSH!!! TIME TO GO!!!!  
Yami Taylor~Let us be going! If we are late, I will freeze time and stop the clocks, we can get get our books and be ready and then ill unstop it!  
Everyone~ O_O YOU CAN DO THAT!!??!!!!  
Yami Taylor~ Uhh..yes...why is everyone looking at me??  
Li~ Be a sweet one and do that!  
Yami Taylor~ I do not see what Taylor has held fond about you, but i have seen many boys grow to men and fall to the spell of women such as yourselves! EVIL INFIDEL!!! WHY ---  
Taylor~ SRY*blushing very hard* im taking over now!   
Ryou~ *whispers to Taylor* Don't worry its happened to me before a MILLION times.   
Taylor~ Uhh...*still blushing* lets get to school!  
~*~*~  
*On the way to school*  
Mai~ RYOU!!!! WHERES BAKURA?!?!?!  
Taylor~ Mai, he, uhh, went ahead. Yeah, he went ahead.  
Mai~ *looks at Ryou*  
Ryou~ What he said...Bakura's up ahead....!  
Mai~ O...O well....Fine..ty  
Ryou~ *sweat drop* No Problem  
\YB\ TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY!!!!\/Ryou/ AAAAAGHHHHH NEVER AGAIN!!! DO SOMETHING AND CHANGE HER BACK!!! TODAY!!!\YB\ YES SIR!!  
Yami Yugi~ A spirit and body not at a sencrinized level!!! NOT GOOD!!! they will fase many problems ahead and not ne prepared, they must become friends! and FAST!  
Joey~ SHUUT UPPP!!!! You sound like an old Power Ranger or something!!  
YY~ HMMMPPPHHH!!!! well Then! *poof*   
YY~ *back to Mellinium Puzzle*  
~*~*~  
*GYM CLASS*  
Intercom~ Li Mitome, i ask for your hand. This is Maxamillion Pegasus, A.K.A. your luv bunny! I have to tell you my feelings for you, i am not gay, for i am Bisexual!! But i Luv u and i will continue to luv you for the remainder of my life and as well in my afterlife! KISS ME BABY!!  
Li~O__________________________________________________________________O  
*drops dead*  
Intercom~ Ahheemm...Students and staff, im sorry for this brief interuption. Please continue with your classes.  
Taylor~ *blushing* Li...are..uhh..are you ok?  
Li~ *blushing* Yeah....thanx  
Taylor~ Li...in my eyes plz....  
Li~ PEGASUS!!! ILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
Mai~ BAKURA!!  
\YB\ Ryou...IVE GOT IT!!!/Ryou/...?!Exactly...what...do u have?\YB\ the CURE u NUMBSKULL/Ryou/ Well...be like that...i warned you\...NO...PLZ...NOOOOO  
Ryou~*blinks* MAI!!!! COME HERE, I FOUND BAKURA!  
*Flash of light*  
Joey~ TRISTON!! HOLD HIM!!! LET HIM ENDURE PAIN!!!  
Triston~ _....YEAH!!!!  
Li~ *pulls out mallet*  
Yami Li~ Not that kind of pain.  
Li~ *curses*  
Mai~ BAKURA BEAR!!! *holds bakura in arms*  
*SMOOCH*  
Bakura~ *spits on ground repeatitly*UGHHH!!!!! wait...KISS ME AGAIN MAI!!!  
Mai~ ()_() ARE YOU SURE???!!!!  
Bakura~ JUST KISS ME!!  
Mai~ Alllrighty then!!!   
*5 min later*  
Mai~ *gasp of breath*  
*10 min later*  
YB~ YOU DONE YET?!!  
Mai~ I...LUV...YOU!!  
YB~ YES!!!!!!!!!  
*flash of light*  
Mai~OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
*loud earth shattering scream*  
Mai~ I KISSED BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*SLAP*  
YB~ WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!  
Mai~ WANNA BE GIGOLO!!!!  
YB~ SHEESSS BACK!  
Mai~ tell any one about this and DIE!  
*stampedes off into the distance*  
Yugi~ What broke the incantation?  
Li~ *BIG WORD*  
Yami Yugi~ Looooonnnggg story...lets just say...its old magic.  
Yami Bakura~ When she kissed me, i forgot what to do, but when i said, are you done yet, she said i luv u. Meaning she was dedicating her life to me.....thats when her spirit regained control, and all I had to do was act happy.  
Yugi~ uhh...yeah...i get it.  
Taylor~ Good, cuz i dont.\Yami Taylor\FOOL!!! IM STILL MAD!!!! YOU TOOK ME AWAY!!! RIGHT WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO SEND HER TO THE SHADOW RELM!!!!/Taylor/ Exactly.  
Li~ *wink*  
Yami Bakura~ *cough...cough...Pegasus...cough cough*  
Li~*Mallet* WHOMP!!!!  
Yami Bakura~ @_@ 


End file.
